rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Keisuke Nago
Keisuke Nago is a 19-year-old elite member of the Blue Sky Organization. He is the current user of the IXA System, working as a bounty hunter by capturing criminals and taking a button from them as a memento. He originally had an intense hatred towards Kiva due to what he heard of the previous one, intending to kill him until Shima told him about Kiva's true identity. He also has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives him the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that he's always right. He has a prejudice for monsters, as he believes that monsters are needed to be exterminated for the good of humanity and his ideology of "humanity's full potential". It was due to his hatred that as a child, Nago watched helpless as his parents were being slaughtered by a monster, leaving him with nothing. However, though he has a sense of righteousness, Nago's perspective on it is warped in his desire to purge the world of evil monsters, refusing to accept the world in grey and going berserk whenever he loses a fight or is denied his quarry. Over time, most of these personality traits would eventually wane, although his sense of justice has not changed. When Nago transforms to IXA, he first says, "Fangire… The life you took, return it to God!" History Nago encounters Wataru and the girls when he is after a con-artist, gaining the young man's praise for his confident exterior. He encounters Kiva during his fight with the Grasshopper Fangire and was determined to take Kiva out. However, Moka-sama intervenes and defeated him easily. Since then, Nago becomes obssess on defeating not only Kiva, but the vampire who humiliated him while proclaiming that the IXA System lost, not himself. Attempting to snap Nago back to his usual self, Shima has gotten him some information about a witch who lives in a sunflower field outside of town. Unfortunately, Nago's encounter with Kiva and the girls again only drove Nago even more agressive as he became obsessed on killing the witch. Nago was seen again on chapter 26, when he battled the Ladybug Fangire and defeated it. After his second defeat by both Kiva and Moka-sama, Nago was even more angrier than before until Shima gave the IXA System an upgrade, making him the first to use the upgraded IXA System and its stronger form, Rising IXA. When Shima informs that Wataru and Kiva are one and the same, Nago was shocked at the revelation. Although he still retain his hatred for monsters, he decided that Kiva is not as much of a threat anymore, including the girls. He participate in the battle with the Legendorga Clan and the final battle against the Fangire army with Den-o. He was last seen at the wedding before joining with Wataru and his friends in a battle against a mysterious evil from the future. Despite being serious in battle, he has feeling for Megumi and can be very protective of her as shown when Taiga kissed her hand and Gin tries to kiss her on the mistletoe. Kamen Rider IXA IXA does not have forms as the biologically/mystically powered Kiva does, but instead has two Modes as he uses a Rider System. Although the IXA System prototype was present in 1988, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the IXA Belt, a bronze projection for the IXA System's transformation and the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The IXA prototype exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human. IXA has been continuously updated since 1988 and with the tenth model used until it is upgraded to the eleventh model with a new mode. Both Ver.X and Ver.XI have a golden projection of the IXA System instead of the original's bronze color. A total of six Fuestles are available to the user as well as a new weapon: IXA Calibur. It does not exhaust the user's body like the prototype, though any other side effects are not revealed. Save Mode Save Mode is the mode used by IXA mostly in the year 1988 in one of its early prototypes referred as the "Proto IXA". Burst Mode Burst Mode is the first of IXA's modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the IXA Calibur to perform IXA Judgement and the IXA Knuckle to perform Broken Fang. When performing the IXA Judgement, a vision of the sun appears behind IXA. Rising IXA Kamen Rider Rising IXA is the upgrade to the IXA System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, IXA's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new IXA Riser and the IXA Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, IXA's outer armor is ejected and the head crest changes once again. In this form, IXA can perform the Final Rising Blast. The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The IXA system would receive one final upgrade which allows the user to transform directly into Rising IXA, using a blue projection system. The rising system was so powerful at first, but he somehow learned how to overcome it and use it effectively. Equipment IXA Belt The IXA Belt is a necessary piece of equipment for the IXA Rider System. In conjunction with the IXA Knuckle, the IXA Belt lets the user transform to IXA. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On". It also stores the Fuestles designed for the IXA Rider System. IXA Knuckle IXA also has an item called the IXA Knuckle that serves as his transformation device and becomes the Broken Fang with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle, where the IXA Knuckle charges up and releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into IXA, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand, although Kengo used it against his boot), it announces "Ready". Unlike most devices with electronic voices in the franchise, the IXA Knuckle says its phrases one character/syllable at a time. In the 2008 storyline, it undergoes an upgrade from Ver.X to Ver.XI. Fuestles IXA has six Fuestles like Kiva, stored in silver Fuestles. They include: *Knuckle: This powers up the IXA Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the IXA Belt announces "IXA Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1988. *Calibur: This powers up the IXA Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the IXA Belt announces "IXA Calibur - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the IXA Judgement finisher, primarily used in 2008. *Powerd: This Fuestle summons Powered IXER. *Garulu Fake: A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Garulu Fuestle, with the IXA Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" as Ixa hijacks the Garulu Saber when it is summoned by Kiva. Unlike in the mainstream, this Fuestle was not used in the fanfic story run. *Bashaa Fake: A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Bashaa Fuestle, allowing IXA to hijack the Bashaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the fanfic story run. *Dogga Fake: A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Dogga Fuestle, allowing IXA to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was not used during the fanfic story run. *Riser: A Fuestle found in the grip of the IXA Riser that allows Rising Ixa to perform the Final Rising Blast finisher. IXA Calibur IXA's weapon is known as the IXA Calibur which has a Gun Mode and a sword-like Calibur Mode. While in Calibur Mode and after using the Calibur Fuestle, the IXA Calibur can perform its finisher known as the IXA Judgement, where Calibur Mode is charged, showing the sun (instead of the moon in Kiva's case), blinding the target before IXA hits with a powerful slash. While IXA is in Rising Ixa mode, the IXA Calibur can perform IXA Judgement without the use of the Calibur Fuestle, performed in a forward-flipping slash. The name of the sword is based on King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. IXA Riser The Transformation Cellphone IXA Riser is a cellphone-like gun weapon that detaches from IXA's mouth piece, allowing him to transform into Rising IXA along with the new IXA Knuckle Ver.XI. Its gun mode is accessed by inserting a Fuestle into the slot on the back of the IXA Riser and rotating the slot around the side to become the handle. Initially the IXA Riser was uncalibrated and its blasts had massive recoil, but Nago would offset the recoil by vaulting off of a nearby wall and performing an impromptu Rider Kick. IXA receives one final upgrade near the end of the story, allowing the user to transform directly into Rising IXA without having to assume Burst Mode first; this transformation uses a blue manifestation system. By inputting several numeric codes known as IXA Riser Blast Commands, Rising IXA can access the IXA Riser's alternate combat modes: *1-9-3 followed by Enter initiates Rising IXA Rise Up for the transformation into Rising IXA. In goroawase, "193" can be read as "IXA". *5-6-7-8 followed by a pull of the IXA Riser's trigger initiates Scouter Mode., *0 followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Corona Flame Mode, which can overheat. *2 followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Rise Blizzard Mode. *4 followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Laser Net Mode. IXAlion The IXAlion is IXA's personal Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle, a MotoGP style bike, dubbed as the "Stallion" to his White Knight motif. Powerd IXER The Powerd IXER is IXA's mechanical dragon developed by the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization as a means to combat a Sabbat, and Kiva's Castle Doran. Piloted by IXA, the IXER's mouth functions as a robotic arm to either fling Sabbats and Castle Doran around or like a catapult to launch orbs at an enemy. Although only half as large as Castle Doran, it has proven to be both a formidable ally and nuisance to it. The arm can also propel IXA towards a Sabbat, enabling him to perform a high speed Rider Kick. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kamen Rider